The invention is on the method of providing services for game video recommendation. More specifically, it is about a method to collect game users' game playing video, save them in a server and recommend to users potentially interested in such a video.
Recently, web users have become able to view and replay videos in diverse areas through video service providing systems such as Youtube. Also, as smart phones, tablet PCs, etc. have become popularized, mobile device-based games have increased beyond those solely for personal computers or exclusive game consoles and their uses have also expanded. Accordingly, more and more users upload their own game play videos on video service sites or watch other players' uploaded videos to enjoy games.
Previously the typical way of generating a game video was to capture real-time images displayed on terminal screen and save them as a video file which is the collection of consecutive image frames. Since such a method imposes much load on the operation equipment of game console, it often interrupted or slowed game play. Some conventional methods intentionally decreased the picture quality of video to lighten the load on the operation equipment of game console for record. If a low-resolution device was used to record a video, such a video, when played with another device, provided poorer picture quality and diminished user interest.
Unless a user additionally keys in the type of game or related specific situation to explain a video saved in the video provision server, viewers cannot recognize the type of game or situation just by watching the video. Such a difficulty also obstructed proactive recommendation service of desired videos to game users.